Sayuri Uchiha
, it is in truth the work of the lioness that enables to prosper. |'Sayuri Hatake'|revealing the truth.}} is a member of 's . Specializing within the labors of intelligence gathering and espionage, it was through the primitive use of this very intellectual acuity that she resuscitated the faction within Konoha known as , effectively inheriting the position of leadership from her past mentor, . A woman whose astounding sensual physique has permitted many a person a fancy dream, her renown as the is accredited more directly to her ability to chamber the hearts of those of whom feast their eyes upon her. Fitted for success, Sayuri would spend her early years in the confinement of nobility. With the passing of her mother at the hands of a maternal death, Sayuri's well-being was then overlooked by her father, Sannoto Senju, for a time, with the latter having taken it upon himself to fulfill the dying request made at the behest of his lover. However, learning of the growing tension around the shinobi world, of what was the emergence of the 一an organisation comprised of several missing-nin with the sole purpose of world domination一 Sannoto was tasked with gathering knowledge of the organization. Deeming it too great a danger to his then infant child, he took off without Sayuri for the first time since her birth, leaving her to be raised instead by her grandmother, , who had recently been inducted as the Fifth . Having tamed what is without argument one of, if not the most treacherous of weapons known to all of mankind in Samehada, the two have forged a close-knit bond over the last decade, which can only be described as an , much to the misfortune of her husband, Kakashi Hatake. Sayuri has assorted time away from her many responsibilities in favor of fastening the fuse with her own tool on a daily basis; Samehada is to Sayuri her greatest ally, relenting endless devotion between the two that could never possibly be overlooked. To this day, Samehada remains the only fragmentation of the masses to have explored the contents of all that if Sayuri in its entirety; yet even as it may, it is kept sedated but always through her prolific illusions. Appearance In all her renown, arguably the most befitting of them all is Sayuri's reign as the single most beautiful woman in current existence; in her immediate presence is the ground segmented within the mass collection of blood spewing from her male admirers, many turning to stone in an untimely fashion. Flowers are risen from their earthen state of slumber, the course animals about each forest awakened and revitalized in their spirit and strength; such is the glorified phenomenon that is Sayuri in complete earnest, for her charm might as well be the key to the gate of heaven by some matters of cognition. Bringing about an end to even the outbreaks of war, is it not a more viable weapon than that which forges her shinobi repertoire? Even by the standards that which had been instated by Tsunade, it would seem Sayuri is but in a classification of her own. Still yet, the most glorifying of segments comprising her sensual physical appearance remain the gargantuan mounds of milky flesh springing from her chest; breasts as they are known to all of mankind, it is to the joy of many that Sayuri offers them complete freedom, her wardrobe fitted with various pieces and articles of horrendously revealing attire, thoroughly exposing her ample cleavage. Across the seven seas, there can be found no greater treasure chest than that of Sayuri; such is their size and dexterity that as the force of nature behind Konoha, she has been seen utilizing them even in battle, namely to deflect against formidable attacks —bouncing and shrugging them off as if they were child's play— as well as to secure the lives of her subordinates by catching them from staggering heights and allowing the wounded to hide and recuperate between her cleavage. Personality Abilities and Power Life Force and Chakra Control As a member of the , who inherited the spiritual energies and physical attributes of and the , Sayuri has an incredibly tremendous life force. In fact, she was able to survive while still only an embryo within her mother's body, despite her mother having been beheaded by her uncle. Sayuri has proven to be more than sufficient enough to sustain the likes of Susanoo, including the additional stress the Mangekyō Sharingan brings to her eyes, for longer periods of time in comparison to most other Uchiha Clan members. Her control over her own chakra is so precise, that she can transfer it to overs with the , for both offensive and supplementary purposes. Nature Transformation While proficient in the many nature transformations afforded to the shinobi of the world, as a member of the Uchiha Clan, Sayuri holds a natural affinity toward the fire nature. She is well versed in all of her clan's techniques, such as the and the . Her prowess with the fire release is such that she is able to utilize any fire-orientated technique without the need of a single hand sign. Being one of the few Uchiha within Konoha following the clan's massacre, Sayuri essentially relied upon her genius to master the Fire Release on her own, uncovering the remains of the Naka Shrine to craft a basis as to what techniques to add to her arsenal. Much later in her life, Sayuri also came upon the , purposed to be Madara's secret hideout prior to his final clash against Hashirama. Among other things were more books and scrolls, of which Sayuri took the utmost courtesy of learning. Techniques dating as far as to the war torn era, Sayuri began to learn of her clan's legacy, leading to a prideful remorse on one end. Because she was battling a depression during this time, she was easily influenced by the Uchiha's ancient traditions. She took the responsibility of reverting her surname to Uchiha from Senju and began wearing the Uchiha Clan crest on the back of her various outfits, expressing her loyalty to her ancestors. Irokejutsu Irokejutsu (色気術, Art of Romance) is simply a branch of stealth operative techniques held under the guidance of ninjutsu that were said to have been established sometime during the Warring States Period. However, they were believed to have been lost to time thereafter, only to ultimately be reintroduced by Danzō Shimura of Konohagakure following the events of the First Shinobi World War. A legendary shinobi reputed for his unrivaled darkness and usage of the underground, Danzō kept Konohagakure afloat from behind the scenes through the process of taking necessary procedures; missions deemed so vile, they would never escape the vicinity of the ANBU unit directly appointed to him, known as Root, for the sake of protecting Konoha's reputation. These tasks often included assassinations of various political figures and espionage of rivaling hidden villages to ensure they were behaving within their own terms. For his female assassins, however, Danzō specified a completely different training regime. Danzō referred to his female subordinates as "the privileged ones", due to their possession of lewd criteria that could be taken advantage of in order to invoke happiness within important male figures throughout the world. According to him, there were certain weaknesses a man simply could not abandon no matter the amount of training he underwent; there happened to be a certain muscle in their body that simply could not grow no matter the amount of weight it had assorted, and could be eternally exploited to grasp a clear advantage in the face of essentially any battle. While they achieved well rounded attributes in fields of stealth, stamina and precision, Danzō stressed the most importance in regards to sexual antics. At the behest of Tsunade, Sayuri sought mentorship under Danzō, placing anything and everything on the line in compensation for the spoils of war. Dōjutsu Sharingan Sayuri first awakened the Sharingan at the age of 4 upon being abandoned by her father, before completely mastering her clan's highly coveted kekkei genkai by the age of 6. Due to her level of skill, Sayuri's Sharingan is kept activated but always, with the utmost minimal drain on her chakra reserves. It enables her to physically see the flow of chakra, predict the movements of her enemy, and entrap those who gaze upon it into genjutsu. Having studied extensively that which was left behind by her ancestors, Sayuri is also capable of employing and in battle. Mangekyō Sharingan Sayuri awakened the power of the upon witnessing the passing of her grandmother, ; furthermore, by design, she possesses the rare Straight Tomoe (直巴, Choku Tomoe) pattern, which enables her to perceive reality with even greater fluidity. Attributed to the presence of 's cells flowing constantly throughout her body, Sayuri also suffers from less ocular strain than would most other Mangekyō wielders. Trivia *The name "Sayuri" means "Purification" (清め). * According to the databook(s): ** Sayuri's hobby is... ** Sayuri wishes to fight... ** Sayuri's favorite food is... ** Sayuri has completed... ** Sayuri's most used expression is References Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Sensor Category:Senju Clan Category:Sage Category:Medical-nin Category:Kunoichi Category:Hatake Family Category:Assassin Category:ANBU